kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamikiri Inves
The is an Blue-type Advanced Inves. History A Kamikiri Inves was created by Armored Rider Gridon, evolving from an Elementary Inves after he threw him a Himawari Lockseed to eat, to give himself and Kurokage a head-start in the "game" developed by Mitch to draw out the white Armored Rider. It can use its antennae as whips, and is resistant to Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms' attacks, but it does show a weakness to Kiwi Arms' Kiwi Gekirin. Kamen Rider Gaim Suika Arms eventually destroys the Inves. A second one appears, joined by a Shika Inves and a Komori Inves, attacking Gaim who was already engaged with three Elementary Inves. It was destroyed by Gaim's Daidaimaru Nagimata Mode. A Kamikiri Inves and two Elementary Inves were summoned by Mitsuzane with a Himawari Lockseed as Zangetsu Shin to get away from Gaim (Kachidoki Arms), who thought he was Takatora, and Baron Lemon Energy Arms. Gaim quickly defeated the Kamikiri Inves, destroying him with the Kachidoki Charge as Baron dealt with the Elementary Inves. A Kamikiri Inves was part of the advance guard of Redyue's Inves army which invaded Zawame. They were opposed and eventually defeated by the Armored Riders, with the Kamikiri Inves being taken down by Malika. A Kamikiri Inves was part of a pack of Inves that were destroyed by Gaim's Daidai Ittou in the infested Zawame right before he first met Lapis. Kouta saw a Kamikiri Inves with several Elementary Inves attacking people in a hallucinated reality induced by Redyue. Several Kamikiri Inves were part of the warring Inves armies of both Kaito Kumon and Kouta Kazuraba, both having summoned them with their newfound Overlord powers. Forms , human-sized Inves summoned by Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest during an Inves Game to battle against the Armored Riders (opponent) or the opponents' Inves. In a normal Inves Game, they are about the same size as a small child, but when summoned by an Armored Rider or through a jailbroken Lockseed, they will retain their full size. If they break out of an Inves Game, they will go into a rampage and start attacking until they are either sent back into the Helheim Forest or killed. When they eat a mature Lockseed, they will evolve into a stronger, animal-based form called a Advanced State. - Advanced = are human-sized Inves summoned by Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest during an Inves Game to battle against the Armored Riders (opponent) or the opponents' Inves, though only when someone uses an A-Ranked Lockseed. Unlike their lesser Elementary counterparts, Advanced Inves retain their human size while in a Inves Game, as well as being themed after a specific animal. They are also much stronger than their previous evolution, prompting the need of a Armored Rider if a rogue Advanced Inves is around. While wild Advanced Inves are somewhat uncommon, this kind of Inves can also be created by having a Elementary Inves feed on a Lockseed, where they evolve into a Advanced Inves that shares their color. Advanced Inves can also be created when a human eats a unripened fruit. They have a thick exoskeleton and can use their antennae as whips. Appearances: Episodes 10, 12, 18, 20, 28, 32, Golden Fruit Cup, 39-42, 45 }} Profile *Episodes: 10, 12, 28, 32, Golden Fruit Cup, 45 *Destroyed by: *# Kamen Rider Gaim Suika Arms' Twin Bladed Split *# Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms' Daidaimaru Nagimata Mode. *# Kamen Rider Gaim Kachidoki Arms' Kachidoki Charge *Animal Basis: Longhorn beetle *Height: 232cm *Weight: 168kg Behind the scenes Conception .]] The Kamikiri Inves was designed by Tamotsu Shinohara, the designer of the Blue-type Inves in ''Kamen Rider Gaim. Notes *Its suit was modified into the Grasshopper Monster for Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp!. In each of the Kamikiri's subsequent appearances (minus the movie), its appearance was that of said Grasshopper Monster's body with the original Kamikiri Inves head. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Kamikiri Inves Category:Gaim Characters Category:Inves Category:Beetle Monsters Category:Longhorn Beetle Monsters